The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wescacandy’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Calibrachoa plants with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Calibrachoa sp. ‘USCAL91001’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,232. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘USCAL91001’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany in April, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since April, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.